Green Tea and Black Coffee
by SPS-kun
Summary: Younger Toguro; Sensui; onesided Sensui- Toguro Two haunted and tainted men converse over their favorite drinks, and yet, they say nothing.


Green Tea and Black Coffee

**Green Tea and Black Coffee**

A Yu Yu Hakusho fanfiction by Sir Psycho Sexy

A/N: Since we're told that Sensui was on Hanging Neck Island in the very last episode of the Dark Tournament arc, I was wondering if he and Younger Toguro ever met. I think they would get along fairly well (and sometimes I think of pairing them up- this is what I get for hanging around in bara fandom for too long). I also think that there would be a lot of miscommunication between them- not the usual kind where people simply fail to communicate- but the kind where the two people involved are so isolated and dwelling on their own psyches that they don't really get anywhere in conversation.

Also, I'll get back to "A New Chapter" soon, provided school doesn't get too hectic.

Warnings: One-sided Sensui-- Toguro. Not much else.

* * *

"_All right, gentlemen, here are your drinks."_

A young waitress in the Hanging Neck Hotel's café served up two rather imposing men; the first, with the sunglasses, the hooked nose, and the somber expression on his face she knew as the younger Toguro brother from the past tournament that the wait staff had told her about; the other, clad all in black and with his hair slicked back save one strand that highlighted the bindi on his forehead, she did not know.

Toguro took his drink- the house matcha- and slowly took a sip. It was strong, like he had tried to be for so long, and noticeably bitter, like he thought that _she_ must be- but he was so used to the taste that he didn't notice or care. It also had a quality of nostalgia to it; every time he drank this, he was reminded of the good old days where he didn't have to think about avenging his students. The good old days when her hair wasn't graying, she had no wrinkles, and she would participate in the tea ceremony with both of their parents, dressed in her finest kimono, waiting for them to discuss more details of their arranged marriage. The good old days where men were men, fighting was fighting, and every home and dojo was outfitted with but two necessities: a radio and a picture of the Emperor.

He took another sip of his tea, and looked at the waitress leaving. She was still young and pretty, and probably fertile; unlike Genkai, she was worth something as a woman. His companion glared at him and spun his spoon around in his extra-dark French roast.

Sensui took some time to taste his coffee before reprimanding his companion about how he should never _ever_ look at a woman in the way that he just did. It would be cliché to say that Sensui's taste in beverages was as dark as his soul; however, especially since, while he was a Spirit Detective, he never drank any coffee without cream and quite a few sugars in it, and, as he went down the spiral of madness and sin, his taste in coffee became darker and darker, it would be extremely accurate to note. It also made him more alert; alert to see the ways in which humanity had failed and why they should be killed of by demonic hands, alert to see that, even if Sakyou had traumatized his then-teenaged mind, he still had a good idea by opening a tunnel.

Sensui set his coffee mug down. "Perchance I am misreading you, but…you were looking at the waitress?"

"Mm." Toguro sagely nodded his head and put his tea down. "She reminds me of her when she was young."

The 'Minoru' personality, which was the one currently out, began to give one of his trademark speeches. "You do realize that women are a terribly bad influence, do you not? All they do is sit around and breed. They are not good for anything else, really. This is why I, as one who has been enlightened to humanity's sins, avoid them as if they were the plague. If you would prefer, I shall kill the waitress instead of paying our service fee, if she bothers you so much."

"She doesn't bother me. She was very beautiful, really."

Sensui glared at him as if he had shouted a long string of curse words in the middle of the café. "I beg your pardon?"

"I said she's beautiful. Don't you think so?"

Sensui was noticeably peeved; he swilled down half of his remaining coffee and slammed it so hard against the table that the mug broke. "_No _woman is beautiful. But you, on the other hand…"

He smirked, confident in his ability to seduce "straight" men over to his side. Toguro was by far one of the most attractive men he'd ever seen in his life; not only that, but, if he remembered correctly, he had wished to be turned into a demon to get over his innate human frailties. Quite a conquest, if Sensui thought so himself.

Toguro was inwardly angry but did not show it. "Mm. It's just that I don't do such things. Awkwardness aside, let's talk about Urameshi. I know that he has the power inside of him, now that he's inherited the Spirit Wave, and it would mean a lot to me if he were to defeat me." He took another swig of his tea.

"Yes, and since you are just B-class…I wonder how he shall fare against me? That bastard Koenma has him at his beck and call, after all. It's sad that _you_ can't kill _me_."

Toguro's anger was starting to get the better of him, what with Sensui's crack about his power. "I have the true power…power I have worked hard for all these years to achieve perfection in battle...you know _nothing _of my struggle!"

Sensui glared at him. "Be quiet. You are beginning to sound foolish. Honestly, I do not know whether you are wise for becoming a demon, foolish because you seek something that I know from personal experience is destructive, or a paradoxical combination of both."

Toguro then proceeded to power up to twenty percent, and threw his tea mug against the table as Sensui had his coffee mug, and then left.

Sensui wondered to himself whether or not the other man would change his mind about a sexual encounter, or giving him more information, and then, he too, walked away, slamming a 500-yen note onto the table before he had any impulse to kill any of the humans there.

Both men, having enjoyed their favorite drinks, ultimately did not get what either had wanted.

-FIN


End file.
